Enter Naruko Uzumaki and Fumaki QueNothing
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Strange name. This story is about how Naruto and Sasuke have a fight, and Sasuke regrets it. Fumaki Que/Nothing shows up, and things get mixed up. Sasunaru. No need for disclaimers. It's obvious I don't own Naruto. Duh! Please review!


**Enter Fumaki Que and Naruko Uzumaki**

**Sasuke and Naruto had been together for almost two years now. Ino Yamanaka, one of Sasuke's fangirls started telling lies to Sasuke about Naruto and Sakura, another of Sasuke's fangirls, did the same with Naruto. One day, things turned out really bad for the two. This is their story.**

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you!? I need to tell you something! It's about Naruto!!" Ino Yamanaka yelled to the village hidden in leaves, named Konoha.

"What is it, Ino?" Sasuke Uchiha asked. Ino knew Sasuke would believe anything if it had to do with his boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. They had been together for almost two years.

"You know how you confessed to him? Well, he said he loved you too, and I found out just now that it was a lie! He said he loved you too because he felt pity that you might kill yourself if he rejected! He just said that to Sakura!" Sakura Haruno was Ino's best friend. They were both fangirls of Sasuke's.

"What!? Why would he lie to me like that!?" Sasuke asked, enraged.

"Come on! I'll show you where they are!" Ino suggested, and ran towards where Naruto and Sakura were.

**--With Naruto--**

"What do you want, Sakura? I need to find Sasuke!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled. He was currently in a public area with Sakura Haruno, his teammate.

"It's Sasuke! He lied about loving you! I just heard him saying that to Ino! They're looking for us so he can break up with you!" Sakura said, catching up to Naruto.

"What do you mean? He's the one that confessed to me!" Naruto said confused.

"I know, but it was a lie! He confessed because he felt bad for you! He's only dating you because nobody loves you!" Sakura explained. What Naruto and Sasuke didn't know, was that the two girls were lying to them.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" they heard someone shout from behind them. They turned around to see and angry Uchiha walking up to them.

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"How could you!? You lied about loving me back! Ugh! I can't stand you! I've had it! We're over! I never want to see your ugly demonic face again! Go die, you lying demon!" Sasuke screamed in front of every villager in the whole village.

"…Fine. Whatever. If you really want what all the other villagers do, then fine! You won't have to see me again! Ever!" Naruto said, eyes dulling. He ran out of the crowd that was forming and ran into an empty alleyway.

"Uchiha! What's going on!?" a women asked. It was Tsunade. The Hokage had heard what was happening, and saw Naruto running.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, starting to walk away.

"What have you done, Uchiha!? You have no clue how badly you crushed his heart. I know that Ino lied to you, Sasuke. She wanted you and Naruto to break up. What you just said could very well be the end of Naruto's life." With that said, Tsunade walked back to the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. 'She lied to me? What I just did might kill Naruto? No! I won't let that happen!' he thought to himself, running in the direction Naruto ran in.

**--With Naruto (again)--**

'He wants me to die, does he!? He's just like the other villagers. Maybe they're right. Maybe I should die. There's no point in staying alive if my heart was just ripped apart.' Naruto thought. He was in an empty alleyway. Or so he thought.

"Hello, demon!" someone called.

"Not now, Danzu…" Naruto said sadly.

"Awww…what's the matter? Boyfriend break up with you? Did he tell you to die? Good. Because that's what we're here for." With that said, Danzu grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the alleyway. Naruto landed with a painful 'thud' sound.

"Look at him, Danzu! He's not fighting back!" another boy said.

"I know Danzig! How should we let him die? Slow and painful, or fast and painless? Or better…Right in front of the Uchiha! I don't know about you, Danzig but I'd say we kill him in front of his little ex-boyfriend!" Danzu threatened.

"Good idea as always, big brother!" Danzig said.

Then they picked Naruto up, roughly, and carried him towards where they knew Sasuke would be. Naruto's apartment.

**--With Sasuke--**

'What have I done? Ino lied to me? Does that mean Sakura lied to Naruto, too? I'll go to Naruto's apartment and apologize if he's there. God, I hope he is.' Sasuke thought. He started walking towards Naruto's apartment.

When he got there, he noticed the door was wide open. He let himself in, and called for Naruto. That's when he heard a maniacal laugh. "He's in here, Uchiha." he heard someone say.

He went to Naruto's bedroom and saw that there were two brunettes and a blonde. The brunettes looked like twins. They were wearing wristbands like Sasuke's but they were black. They wore white T-shirts, and black shorts. The tallest brunette had long hair in a ponytail. The blonde had on an orange jump suit but was torn, and bloody. He had whisker marks on his cheeks, and his eyes were closed. The two brunettes had the blonde up against a wall, painfully.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Naruto's apartment!?" Sasuke all but yelled. He knew the blonde boy was Naruto.

The tallest of the two turned around and looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. "I'm Danzu and this is my twin brother, Danzig. We're here because we knew you would show. We're also here to kill Uzumaki! We overheard your argument with him, and decided we would grant your wishes. We're here to kill him."

"Yeah, we're here to kill him!" Danzig echoed.

"What!? No! I was being stupid, I don't want him to die! Let him go!" Sasuke ordered.

"Calm down, Uchiha. We'll make sure it's painless. Not!" Danzu said menacingly and pulled out a needle from his pocket. He pushed the air out of the needle, and plunged it at Naruto.

"No!" Sasuke yelled desperately. He heard a squelching noise and knew he was too late. He looked toward Naruto and his belief was confirmed. The needle was jammed in Naruto's gut.

"No! Naruto, don't leave me!" he yelled desperately.

"You're too late, Uchiha. The needle had poison in it. There's no reversing his death now. Even he has accepted his fate. Goodbye, Uchiha," Danzu said, and disappeared with Danzig.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled. He felt guilty about what had happened before this happened. All he wanted to do, was apologize and Naruto was attacked because of him!

"S-Sasuke…I'll be…fine. Go. Ge-get T-Tsunade. Sh-she'll know what to d-do," he heard Naruto whisper. He nodded and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"S-Sasuke…hurry…" He faintly heard before he was out of earshot.

**--With Tsunade--**

"What!? How!? Nobody saw anybody enter the village! Uchiha, I swear, if you're lying, I'll kill you!" Tsunade threatened. Sasuke had told Tsunade everything from the point he got to the apartment, to where Naruto told him to hurry to get her.

"I'm not lying! Is there a way to reverse it or not!?" Sasuke nearly shouted with worry.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to see him to find out," Tsunade explained. By that time, they had found Naruto's apartment and were standing just outside the door.

"It's okay, Naruto. You'll be fine now," they heard.

'Is that…?" Tsunade thought.

'Who was that? She sounded familiar. Could it have been…?' Sasuke thought.

'Naruko...' they thought together.

"Thanks, Fumaki. I owe you one. Can I sit up, now?" they heard Naruto ask. He still sounded weak, but not dying.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, walking into the apartment.

He saw a flash of black hair and red eyes. Before he knew it, he had a kunai knife pressed to his neck.

"Who are you, state your business!" said a voice behind him.

"Fumaki, it's okay. It's Sasuke. Remember? He's the one I sent to get Tsunade for."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Uchiha." The kunai knife disappeared from his neck, and Sasuke saw a girl with black hair, red eyes, a skirt on, and a pink shirt. There were striped arm warmers, and gloves. There were also glittery things at the bottom of her bangs. She had two swords on her back, both sheathed. Sasuke was amazed that a girl like her would care for someone like Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is Fumaki Que. Most people know her as Fumaki Nothing. She's from the strongest clan in the world! Can you believe that? I was amazed that she knew me."

"I knew your sister, Naruto. Still do," Fumaki said. Her voice was dangerous, yet beautiful at the same time.

"You di- do?"

"Yes. She's amazing. She never stops talking about how she wants to come home to her little brother. I'll tell her you said hi when I see her."

"Thanks, Fumaki. You're amazing! What village are you from?"

"The village hidden in bones. A secret village was destroyed over a hundred years ago. Or so people think. It's better known now, as the village hidden in sound. It's not on a map anymore. The two villages used to be joined as one, making the village hidden in bones. Then some weird snake creep showed up, and we became enemies. He's one of the sannin. Orochimaru, I think his name was. I plan to get my village back. Even if it costs me my life." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'She wants to avenge her village. She's a lot like me. An avenger.'

"What are you staring at, Uchiha?" Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts at Fumaki's sharp voice.

"Nothing. I'm just amazed you know Orochimaru is all."

"You know him?"

"I used to train under him. I wanted to kill him, but my older brother was near. I'm an avenger. My older brother killed my clan."

"Sorry to hear that." Fumaki looked at the clock. "I should get going. Naruko's probably wondering where I am."

"No she's not," Tsunade said.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto asked together.

"Naruko won't wonder where Fumaki is. Fumaki _is_ Naruko. She changed her look and name to something other people she knew wouldn't notice was her."

"Nice work, Tsunade. I see you did your homework." Fumaki smirked and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, a blonde girl with whisker marks, like Naruto's, appeared. She was wearing the same clothes, but her eyes were blue now.

"Naruko…" Naruto whispered.

Naruko suddenly found herself being hugged to death by her younger brother.

"Sister! I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Naruto. Sorry for not telling you who I was. I knew one of those two would find out. Sasuke didn't know me, so he couldn't have found out. You're too naïve to find out. That only leaves Tsunade."

"I guess it does. Now what are we going to do about Danzu and Danzig?"

"I wouldn't worry about them. I already took care of it. I overheard them saying that they had poisoned an Uzumaki. Naruto, you and I are the last Uzumakis left. I knew they were talking about you, because the rest of the clan was murdered, and I wasn't poisoned. That's why I'm going to kill Orochimaru. To avenge the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke, I'm sure you understand why I want to do this, since your clan was massecured as well. But by a fellow Uchiha and not some Sannin."

"Wait. Back to the 'I already took care of Danzu and Danzig' subject. How did you take care of them!?"

"I killed them. I had no choice. They attacked me, knowing who I was before I even spoke. I told them I hadn't a clue what an Uzumaki was, and they attacked anyway. I killed them on self defense."

"Good."

A few days later, Orochimaru had shown up to kill Naruko and Naruto. Naruko had become Fumaki completely, and together with Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade, she killed Orochimaru and got the village she claimed was her birth one back. Sasuke had also gotten his revenge, and with the help of an old friend, Neka, he killed Itachi. Now, without Akatsuki and Orochimaru on his trail, Naruto was able to get together with Sasuke. Neka had found someone named Yashi and married him. He changed his name to Sasuke for her, and she had two children, naming them after the Uzumaki siblings. Now, Naruko and Naruto were 15 and Sasuke and Naruto had a daughter that they adopted. Sasuke wanted to name the child after Neka, and Naruto agreed. As for Naruko, well, let's just say she's around.

"Don't worry, Pein. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to tell you to back off. Leave my brother alone. He doesn't have Kyuubi anymore. I do."

(Insert fighting scene and Naruko winning)

**The End.**

**I was working on this for about a week. I got writers block on it, but I got rid of it. Sorry if it seemed rushed at all. I'm trying my best to slow things down. How'd you like it? Review, please! If you want, I can add a character after one of you. Just tell me what you want your character to be called, look like, and his/her personality. My friend has her own character in my stories, her character is Neka. Yashi and Naruko/Fumaki were my idea. Fumaki was a name I came up with on my own. My ex-boyfriend stole it and named his own character on a story of his. Kumaki Fuma. Gay, right? Hope you liked! ******


End file.
